The Giants of Old
by RyuLong
Summary: Hi. This is an Alternate Universe Crossover with Harry Potter and Xenogears, but you don't need to know anything from either.This is a story where people from HP will get new weapons to help fight evil. I do mean NEW weapons,not those generic ones. Disc.
1. Prologue: The Gears

Disclaimer: Anything from Xenogears or Harry Potter or anything else is not mine. This storyline is mine though, but anything used isn't. This is an AU Crossover story. You don't have to have played Xenogears or read Harry Potter to understand anything. If this offends anyone, sorry and e-mail me with either suggestions on how I can improve or why it affects you. Please bear with me, this is my first fan fiction and I'll probably revise or something if it sucks so R&R people.  
  
Prologue: The Gears  
  
In the beginning, man was created. 1000 years later, signs of intelligence were found in the majority of humans. Villages, even cities, were created to house and protect its inhabitants. One such village was to discover something that would change the world forever. This discovery was... magic. Magic was a major discovery and helped many people. However, not all accepted everywhere; people against this new form of energy separated themselves from the others and made clans that were filled with the people who despised its use.  
  
These people became so obsessed with the extermination of magic everywhere, that some became desperate enough to use dark magic against the people they wanted to kill. Despite their efforts, the light side (I'll be calling the side that openly accepted magic the "light side" or something like that and the "dark side" (or something like that) will be their counterparts) prevailed again and again. There was one time in the past that the light side was truly endangered. It was after a site was excavated by the light side somewhere near the mountains of what is now in the Sierra Nevada. That was the day humans were exposed to the fact that there were people far more advanced than them. The dark side also discovered another site somewhere in the deserts of Mongolia in their search for power. Both sites had what were called 'gears'. These gears were huge machines that were even bigger than 5 grown men stacked together. Some were as big as skyscrapers, while some were as small as 1 meter. While some were humanoid, some were not. The sites looked like burial grounds for these machines, but in each site was a temple that was long abandoned.  
  
Inside these temples were inscriptions, books, murals, and other machines that held the data to awaken these behemoths. The data also warned the humans that these machines were very powerful and could lead to the destruction of the users as well as the world. Each site had a fragmented data of the past when these gears ruled the earth and protected their users from dangers like dinosaurs. However, the users soon betrayed each other and fought for dominance with their gears. From this war emerged two victorious sides. One side was the side of good and the other was the side of evil. Hundreds of years passed by and the people soon forgot what they were fighting for and decided to make a truce to stop the bloodshed (but the dark side merely wanted time to recover). The light side, which saw this truce for what it was, accepted it, but during the celebration between the two sides, they launched a surprise attack to rid the world of evil.  
  
The plan worked and the last of the evil clan died out. Because the light did not want this war to happen again, they buried these gears in unknown locations so that they may never be used again. Soon after that, an unfortunate incident occurred on the planet and destroyed the remnants of the good clan. The cause was still a mystery in the databases.  
  
From this data, both sides realized that there were more gears to be found and searched again while their sages tried to decipher the rest of the data. A war was started for supremacy over the planet again. These gears were taken from their graves and with the newly discovered technology, repaired for battle. The humans waged a thousand year war until the both sides found new gears. These new gears were hardly fit for the name of being called gears. Their power was like that of the gods that the people of old worshipped and with this knowledge; they were called omni gears because of their unique specialties.  
  
There was one gear that was mentioned in all the temples that were found; this gear was said to be a gear of pure power when at its fullest potential. The gear was dubbed 'Xenogear' in the data gathered, but its capabilities and origin were still shrouded in a gap in the timeline recorded. The gear was never found because both sides were busy fighting and sabotaging each other. When the war was over, the good side buried these gears in unknown regions with the hopes that they may never be used for war again.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
Author: So, how do you like my first chapter? Hoped you all liked it. R&R people. Suggestions/praises are welcome as well as constructive criticism. 


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Anything from Xenogears or Harry Potter or anything else is not mine. This storyline is mine though, but anything used isn't. This is an AU Crossover story. You don't have to have played Xenogears or read Harry Potter (not much for this in any case, but some of book 4) to understand anything. If this offends anyone, sorry and e-mail me with either suggestions on how I can improve or why it affects you. Please r&r everybody. Author: If this offends anyone, sorry and e-mail me with either suggestions on how I can improve or why it affects you. Please r&r everybody. To Ryusuken: I don't really plan to replace Lacan (Fei) or anyone else from the Xenogears' storyline with anyone from HP. I think replacing the two main characters from Xenogears with the two main characters from HP is a little too predictable, so it will be a little more complicated, no offense implied of course. If you are wondering what I mean by this... well... you'll find out. : ) Also, I thank you for being my first and kind reviewer. Thank you.  
  
Chapter1: Kidnapped  
  
It is a sunny summer day to the occupants of Privet Drive, but under the facades of a certain family, it was a thunderstorm. Especially for an individual named Harry Potter. Although many muggles or non-magical people would look at him with indifference, they would be awed at what this boy achieved. In all of Harry's years, he always had an adventure that was always related to his great nemesis, Lord Voldemort, an evil wizard that murdered his parents among others to get to his long-sought-for power. Although his parents were murdered, Harry was able to reflect the killing curse to Voldemort and reduce him to a mere shadow, while Harry only suffered a curse scar.  
  
Before his fourth year at Hogwarts, a school for magical learning, Harry did not let any of his past bother him much, but after his fourth year, he wondered about what dangers he would suffer in the future. He is Voldemort's number one target and as long as he breathes, anyone associated to him in any friendly way will be in danger. His fourth year demonstrated this. A convict, named Barty Crouch Jr., impersonated a teacher nick-named Mad-Eye Moody and transformed the trophy for the Triwizard Tournament into a port key. This port key teleported both Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory to a graveyard, where Cedric was killed and Harry dueled Voldemort's newly recovered form. Although Harry told the truth about him not killing Diggory, many did not when he came back to Hogwarts via port key with Cedric's corpse. Because of this turn of events, the Dursleys were told of the event and were warned that any harm done to Harry would be punished severely courtesy of Sirius Black, Harry's feared godfather.  
  
In Harry's room, Harry is still suffering because he believes that he was somehow responsible in Cedric's death. To suppress the feeling, Harry bought some spell books that specialize in healing and dueling, but mostly of healing to prepare him for any future emergencies. Most of these books were read and reread while it was still 3 weeks before September the first, when he would be going to Hogwarts. 'Hermione, if only you can see how hard I have been studying, you would be so proud of me', Harry thought dryly, 'Although the same can't be implied to my attitude.' Hermione Granger is one of Harry's two best friends along with Ron Weasley. It still did not occur to Harry that he did not receive anything from his friends for his birthday because he forgot it while studying, but if he did remember, he would have been crushed because of his emotionally delicate state.  
  
The Dursleys mostly avoided Harry and talk of him only when absolutely necessary. The Dursleys did pressure Harry into doing garden work however, and because the garden work meant removing heavy masonry, Harry quickly developed a physique that most men would envy as well as a tan that would make a lot of women quake with desire.  
  
Deciding to take a breath of fresh air, Harry sneaked out the window and landed in the soft bushes. He went off to the gym to exercise and let out some of his energy. After he came back, he ate dinner with the Dursleys. "So...boy, when are you leaving?" asked Vernon. "I think it will be at September the first Uncle Vernon" Harry replied. As Harry left his room he felt something watching him in the shadows of the house. Cautiously, he pulled out his wand and went to bed to sleep. When all the Dursleys were into deep sleep, a shadow moved to its destination.  
  
As it reached Harry's room, it seemingly picked the lock and then opened the door. As it went to the bed, Harry woke and felt its presence. A scream was heard throughout the house, but strangely, it did not reach the other houses. In another house, an alarm is activated to warn its residence... In a house in London...  
  
Hermione Granger is reading in her room, while her parents and brother are watching the T.V. in the living room on the ground floor. The book she is reading is a romance novel focusing on a prince and princess trapped in her cupboard. On the roof of the house, a thump is heard and a figure in black lands on the roof and crawls to an opened window leading to the kitchen. The figure jumps through and lands softly on the marble floor. It passes through the rooms unnoticed until it reaches the living room where it sees the group of two.  
  
A scream and a shout are heard throughout across the block...  
  
Hermione Granger stood up and ran down to the source of the sound only to find a frightening sight awaiting her. A figure about six feet in height is found holding Hermione's brother, Henry, by the throat and drops him when he passes out from lack of oxygen along with his parents. The person faces Hermione and rushes to her, grasping her slim neck halfway taking out her wand. The figure seems to have created a black vortex under the two and in seconds, they disappear.  
  
Back in Harry's home...  
  
Harry sees the figure and unsheathes his wand to fight him. He distances himself from the figure as he learned from his books and shoots out stunning spells and slowing spells while casting a shield charm. He tries to run away to warn the Dursleys, but the figure catches up to Harry and is seemingly unaffected his spells. The figure grabs Harry and a vortex swallows the two, while the Dursleys watch it close.  
  
Author: Who is this new person? Is he good or bad? Could it be Voldemort? Find out next time. R&R please. 


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

Disclaimer: Anything from Xenogears or Harry Potter or anything else is not mine. This storyline is mine though, but anything used isn't. This is an AU Crossover story. You don't have to have played Xenogears or read Harry Potter (not much for this in any case, but some of book 4) to understand anything. If this offends anyone, sorry and e-mail me with either suggestions on how I can improve or why it affects you. Please r&r everybody. Author: If this offends anyone, sorry and e-mail me with either suggestions on how I can improve or why it affects you. Please r&r everybody.  
  
In a clouded place...  
  
Harry Potter awakes to the sound of metal clashing against metal. He stands up to find that his eyes have been wrapped with a piece of cloth. He takes it off and finds his vision distorted. He starts searching for his glasses. "The glasses are to your right kid", said a hoarse voice to his right. "Who are you?", asked Harry, while fumbling for his glasses. "When you find your glasses, then I'll start with the introductions", retorted the mysterious person. "Ok, I have my glasses on now who are---WHAT ARE YOU!?!", Harry asks the entity before him. "I am not a 'what' kind sir, but an unfortunate man, forever trapped for crossing my god. (btw, if you have ever played Xenogears, you will know how important 'god' is to the storyline and this too soon enough, but if you didn't then it will be explained later) I have been trapped down here for the past years...what is the year today good sir?", croaks the entity. "It is the year 2002 A.D. You still did not answer my question, who are you?", asked Harry. "Ah, many years have passed since I have seen the light, millenniums since I have been imprisoned. My names are many, but my most famous one is Balthazar.", said Balthazar. "Balthazar, how did I get here and how do I get out?", asked Harry. "I am afraid that you will not be allowed out until you have understood what is happening young one.", said Balthazar. Harry said bitterly, "I do know what has happened, Voldemort has risen and I am to blame for it." "Fool!", scolded Balthazar. Harry jumped at the power in his voice. "Are you so self-centered that you only think that your country and yourself are the only things changing in the world?", scolded Balthazar. "What are you talking about? Of course the other countries are changing, I just know that the main danger is Voldemort and he's in bloody Britain!", retorted an indignant Harry. "You are a fool, but you are still young, so I will excuse this impudence for now, but I will tell you this: The world is threatened, that much of what you say is true, but not only by Voldemort. A greater evil is rising and it has already consumed several people; Voldemort is merely a sample of what it has consumed over the few years.", said Balthazar. "What is this evil that you speak of?", asked Harry. "This evil has no suitable description, I can only hope that you understand through the training you receive here and the tomes that I will show you. Come this way. Oh and do not be afraid, the real path will be shown in your heart. Trust it.", said Balthazar as he glided up the clouds. "Trust in my heart? What the bloody hell could he mean?", muttered Harry as he ran to catch up with him by following his trail. As Harry runs, he falls through the clouds... "AHHHH!!! Somone help me!", cries Harry.  
  
In a cavern not far away...  
  
Hermione is awoken by a light that appears in a part of the cave. "Ugghh, where am I? How did I get here?", asks Hermione. "A better question is why are you here my apprentice.", said a figure from the darkness. "Who are you? Where are you? What do you mean 'apprentice'?", asks Hermione. "A name is not important apprentice, a person's true essence is, but you may call me 'Merlin' and I am calling you apprentice because I have chosen you to inherit my power. ", said Merlin as he appears out of the darkness.. "What!?! There is only one Merlin and he is dead, how can you be Merlin!?!", Hermione demands. "I have never died apprentice, I have merely been hiding all these years, for a person cursed with the power of the gods may not die. I have wondered what it would be like, but alas, I cannot go past life and into death. ", said Merlin with regret. "Why are you so eager to die? What do you mean by 'power of the gods'?", inquired Hermione. "I am eager to die because death is merely the next great adventure. The 'power of the gods' is the power that exceeds normal humans exponentially. Not many are worthy enough to inherit it, I myself had to practice and study for almost half my life.", said Merlin. "I see. Well I guess this is where you say I have the gift and you start teaching me new and exciting techniques huh?", Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually yes, why don't we go there now hmm?" Merlin says as space around the two phases in and out. "Wait! You can't be serious! STOP!", shouts Hermione, but it was too late, for they both disappeared. Back to the clouds...  
  
Balthazar catches him with an unseen force and guides him back to the solid path. "I told you to trust your heart young one, not your eyes. Use your heart to "feel" the solid path; this will be your first lesson. Don't worry, time will be slowed outside this place while you and the others train", said Balthazar gently. "Ok, I can do this. C'mon Harry you can do this.", muttered Harry as he closes his eyes.  
  
A winding path appears in his mind as he searches for solid ground. Harry walks through the path, while Balthazar leads him. Soon they are off the path and into a marble room. A meter from where they meet, space phases in and out. Merlin and Hermione appear in the space.  
  
"Greetings Balthazar, how are you?", asks Merlin extending his hand. "I am fine as can be in this state of imprisonment", Balthazar replies. "Ever the callous aren't you?", Merlin says as he eyes Harry's disrupted appearance. "Well it wasn't my fault that this person couldn't navigate the cloud path", Balthazar grinned. "Well that answers my question then. Let's get on with the introductions then shall we? I am Merlin and I have been hiding here ever since my 'death' in the public.", said Merlin. "I am Balthazar, the third of the wise men, and we know your names, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, for we were the people who brought you here, so that you two may inherit our powers and we may pass into death.", Balthazar said. "I see. What are your powers?", Harry inquired. "We have the power to be immortal, but that is the only ability that all the gifted ones share with each other besides being able to pilot. The other abilities are person-specific, so no person knows the full abilities of every gifted person. What we pilot will be explained later. For now, simply follow us and extend your senses.", Balthazar said.  
  
The group enters a dark cavern and the entrance seemingly closes with doors coming from nowhere. The group keeps on walking until they reach the end of the path and lights are turned on in the ceiling. The lights reveal a door that is encased in gold, silver and ivory. "Welcome to Heaven's Gate.", said Merlin.  
Merlin and Balthazar walk up to the door and stand on the globe on the bottom of the door. The outline of the globe starts glowing gold, then silver, then white, and then holographic circles rise out of the outline to encircle Merlin and Balthazar. Runes circle the two and suddenly, a beep is heard and the door opens to reveal its contents to the group. "What the bloody hell is THAT!?!", Harry shouted in surprise.  
  
Author: Well I hoped u all liked this cliffie ^_^. My next post will be when I have atleast 10 reviews total from different people. I am doing this because I need feedback and I'm not sure if anyone besides 2 other ppl are reading this. Read&Review and i might make the next one extra long ^_^. 


End file.
